


Regret

by Applefall



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is in love with Patrick, but Patrick will never love him after what he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Pete's kind of in love with Patrick.

Except, he doesn't realize it until Patrick's punching him in the face, spitting out a "Fuck you." Pete's caught completely unaware, and his eyes widen as his fingers brush over the spot where Patrick's knuckles had just been.

"I've fucking had it with you." Patrick declares, crossing his arms, waiting for Pete to say something.

Pete says, "Fuck you too." He doesn't know why he says it, but he does, and there's a certain satisfaction that strikes him as he sees Patrick's cheeks color an angry red. Pete blinks, realizing the impact of his words.

"I always thought you'd end up fucking me up." Patrick says, voice not as harsh, more upset. Pete averts his gaze, because he can't stand to look. "You _laughed_ when I told you that I was in love with her. And then you went and fucking _slept_ with her?" His voice is disbelieving, like he can't believe Pete would do this to him. And when Patrick asks,  " _Why?_ " all Pete can do is shrug, because he doesn't know why he did it. 

It was easy, seducing Patrick's girlfriend into sleeping with him. She was more than willing, kissing him eagerly, moaning loudly as he thrust into her. Pete regretted it the moment he first placed his lips onto hers, guilt coursing through him with every thrust into her petite shape.

"I was going to propose." Patrick drops the bombshell on Pete, and Pete's head snaps up so quickly he's surprised he didn't break it. Pete can do nothing but stare at Patrick, mouth open wide, eyes shocked. "Not so fucking funny anymore, huh?" Patrick says venomously, turning away from him. Then he pulls out a small velvet box and Pete's breath is catching in his breath because he never realized Patrick was actually in love. "Useless now, hmm?" Patrick manages to get out, tears falling down his pale cheeks now.

When Patrick walks out, Pete doesn't call to say sorry.

He never does because Patrick has never loved him, and never will after what Pete has done.


End file.
